Ian Peek
Ian Peek was the host of the infamous tabloid newscast "The Inside Peek". He used a special device that turned him intangible, allowing him to walk through walls and get dirt on Gotham City's celebrities. History ".]] Ian Peek was a low rate journalist craving for a leverage to jump-start his career. The opportunity to obtain it arose when he interviewed the groundbreaking scientist Dr. Taka of Wayne-Powers, who told him about his research on "matter phasing". Peek stole Taka's work before setting the place ablaze. Taka died in the fire, and his work was assumed to have gone with it but Peek had stole the research for his own purposes. walks through Peek.]] Thereafter, Peek used the stolen belt to walk through solid objects and get up-close footage of Gotham's socialites. Among others, he exposed boxing trainer Jack Turley's affair with his champion's girlfriend; the musician Jamie Jerald's dealings with splicing; and Paxton Powers neglecting work for good times at a private party. However, unbeknownst to him, the overuse of the device would inflict permanent damage to his body. Ian started to suffer from acute stomach pains, which he dampened with antacids. One day, Peek snuck into Gotham City Hall to videotape a meeting with D.A. Sam Young and gangster Jimmy Lin, who was cutting a deal in exchange for information about the Tong's involvement in illicit activities. On his way out, Peek was seen by a police officer who activated an alarm. Batman intercepted the distress call and chased after Peek. However, in his intangible state, Peek was invincible and eluded capture. On the next day, Peek broadcasted the video on his show. Batman figured out Peek was the intangible man and paid a visit to the reporter, who refuted his accusations. At that moment, Peek was attacked by Jimmy Lin. He ran into a closet and activated his belt to escape the building. Outside, he bumped into the Batmobile and seized the opportunity to plant a video camera inside. With this, Peek uncovered Terry's secret identity as well as Bruce Wayne's involvement. takes its toll.]] On the next morning, Peek broadcasted an edited footage of the video, showing a few images of the Batcave and blurred out images of Terry and Bruce. He then announced the reveal of their identities on the night edition. The major media event soon became the talk of the town, with all of Gotham excited to learn the answer to their city's biggest mystery for decades. Later, Peek was confronted by Terry, who demanded him to leave Bruce out of the exposure. Peek mocked him and made Terry admit how much Bruce meant to him and how much the Batman legacy meant to the people of Gotham. Peek refused to cancel the broadcast, however, leaving Terry at a loss. Later that night, Peek was preparing for the big emission, but his stomach pain got worse. He then saw he had an intangible hole growing in his stomach. He postponed the broadcast, much to Terry's relief and every other Gothamite's disappointment, and called Bruce for help. When he arrived, Peek told him about his condition and pleaded for medical help. In turn, Peek would hand over the only unedited video recording exposing their secret. He also admitted to the circumstances of how he acquired the belt and what he did to Taka. Bruce walked away to leave Peek to his fate as punishment for his crimes. Furthermore, given how fast the blotch was spreading, Bruce most likely realized that Peek may have been too far gone to save. The intangible blotch soon started spreading all over Peek's body. Bruce's rejection infuriated Peek who then jumped on him. Batman crashed in, and Peek held them at gunpoint for a moment. However, he rapidly lost his bodily substance and started falling through the floor. Bruce managed to recover Peek's recording, saving his and Terry's secrets. Although Terry attempted to save Peek, he was unable to due to his loss of corporeal substance and gravity's pull on him. With no solid formation, Peek sank into the solid ground. His fate remains unknown, although Bruce implied that he would keep falling until he reaches the Earth's core, which would surely kill him if he didn't lose his whole substance first. Powers and abilities When Ian Peek activated the vibra-space belt, his body became a translucent light blue, with black effervescent spots, making him unrecognizable. Most importantly, he became able to adjust his density just by force of will. Peek used his technology mainly to get up-close video recordings to broadcast on his show. However, this also made him a superb adversary. When he took on Batman, Peek could be intangible one second to evade capture and corporeal the next to slug and grab his opponent. He also seemed to be surprisingly strong given he could swing Batman with enough force to shatter crates. Appearance * "Sneak Peek" Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Future individuals Category:Journalists Category:Individuals with intangibility powers